Many people choose to use suitcases with extension handles when traveling. The extension handles make it possible to tow luggage behind the user rather than carrying the luggage in hand or using shoulder straps. The result is less strain and exertion for the user, particularly where the luggage in question has wheels. Currently existent extension handles, however, can be somewhat unwieldy to grip, and provide mobility that is less than ideal. Current designs also fail to take advantage of the opportunities afforded by the additional structure that extension handles represent for use with accessories.
Therefore, there remains a need for a luggage with more ergonomic extension handles having more features for user convenience.